Spamano
by Emoanimefreak98
Summary: my friend wrote this and she wanted me to post it for her so plz review what u think so I can tell her


Prologue: The snow was so white on that cold winter morning. I stood there and shivered, my breath was visible in the chilling air. The stains on my cheeks from crying were still there. My heart felt so broken, so shattered. The snow fell on my hair as new fresh tears slid down my cheeks "Damn it …" I mumbled to myself quietly. "Damn it …" I repeated.

Chapter 1: (3rd person)

~a couple of years earlier~

"Roma! Roma! Roooooma~!" Spain chirped as he poked Romano's forehead as he slept. Romano groaned and flipped over as he pulled the covers over his head. "Go away…bastard…" he answered. Spain pouted and pulled the blankets off of Romano. "Wake up~!" he said. "I'm still sleepy…asshole…" Romano said angrily. "But I picked some fresh tomatoes for breakfast~!" he said with a small grin. He knew that Romano would get up for some tomatoes. Actually, Spain knew that Romano would pretty much do ANYTHING for a fresh tomato. Romano shot up from bed and stood up from the bed as he darted into the kitchen with a slight smile on his face. His smile faded as he looked around, seeing no sign of fresh tomatoes. "Works every time~" Spain said as he walked into the kitchen behind Romano. Romano turned to Spain, angrily. "You lying bastard!" he shouted. "I had to get you out of bed somehow, you're so lazy and I knew that you would get out of bed real fast if tomatoes were involved," Spain said with a small chuckle. Romano's face turned red with anger. "Humph!" he stormed back to his room. Spain followed him. "Where are you going?" Spain said with a frown. "I'm getting changed so stay out!" Romano yelled as slammed the bedroom door in Spain's face. Spain's eyes widened a bit as he met face to face with the door, almost hitting him in the face. He looked down. He walked away. Romano sat on his bed and signed. He knew what he did probably hurt Spain's feelings as guilt filled his eyes. He changed from his night gown to some jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. He plopped back onto the bed with a heavy sigh. He felt emotions rush through him. Anger, regret, annoyance. He left his room as he closed the door and walked down the hallway. He stopped at Spain's door when he heard crying coming from the room. His eyes widened as he touched the door knob. He hesitated but then slowly turned the knob as he walked into Spain's room. "S-Spain?" he stuttered as he walked to him. Spain was sitting at the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. "Spain…" Romano said again quietly as he sat next to Spain. Spain sniffled and raised his head, wiping tears from his face as he looked at Romano. "S-Si?" Spain asked in a cracked voice, forcing a sad smile onto his face. Romano didn't like this. Spain was upset. Romano made Spain cry. Romano thought hard about something to say, something to do. Romano looked at Spain then slowly leaned close and kissed his lips gently. Spain's eyes widened a bit then slowly closed as he smiled and kissed back. Spain wrapped his arms around Romano's neck as they broke the kiss and Spain laid his head on Romano's shoulder. Romano gave a soft sigh as a think red blush crossed his face. "Spain?" he asked. Spain lifted his head. His cheeks were red and he was smiling wide. This only made Romano blush even darker, for once, Romano actually smiled, a real smile. A happy smile. He was so happy. "I love you, my sweet Roma~" Spain said happily.

Chapter 2: (3rd person)

The next day Romano woke up to find himself in Spain's bed, snuggling close to him. His eyes widened as his face quickly turned red. "Ah!" he fell backwards off the bed. Spain sat up rubbed his eyes. "R-Roma? You okay?" he yawned. Romano was literally spazzing as he tried his best to stand back up onto his feet. He stumbled a bit as he leaned against the side of his bed, he turned away, and covering his nose tightly as blood seeped past his fingers. "R-Roma…are you bleeding?" Spain asked as looked at Romano. "N-No…!" Romano mumbled. "Yes you are. I can see it" Spain replied. That's when Romano realized that the blood had dripped down his chin and down his neck. He ran out of the room and darted to the bathroom as he washed the blood from his face and nose "F-Fuck…" He looked in the mirror and frowned. His cheeks were red from embarrassment. "What the fuck is wrong with me…?" he asked himself quietly. He sighed. He looked down, away from the mirror just as his phone rang and he dug his cell phone out of his back pocket and answered. The person on the phone was Germany. At first Romano felt annoyed hearing the German accent in his phone…but then the words he heard collected as his eyes went wide and he dropped the phone. Tears flooded his eyes quickly and he couldn't stop them as they streamed down his cheeks. He fell to his knees and clenched his shirt where his chest was as he screamed and cried. Spain quickly ran to the bathroom and hugged Romano. "Roma? What's wrong?!" he asked worriedly. "I-Italy…!" Romano cried. "Veneziano!" he screamed. Spain rocked him back and forth. "Italy? What happened to Italy? Spain asked in a calm whisper. "H-H-He's dead…"Romano stuttered as he cried. Spain sat there in shock. "D-dead?"

Chapter 3: (3rd person)

Italy had died in a car crash this morning. A diesel truck rammed into his car and his car flipped over twice. Italy was killed on impact. Two days later it was the day of the funeral. Romano walked into the church beside Spain, holding his hand tight. He looked around and saw Germany, trying his hardest not to cry, he then saw Austria holding Hungary close as she cried. He then looked straight ahead and saw Italy lying in his casket. His body was surprisingly intact besides a few cuts. Romano's legs trembled as he walked towards the casket. He laid a hand on his brother's cold pale hand as tears filled his eyes. "h-hey…Veneziano…" he forced a sad smile onto his face as tears slid down his cheeks. "Damnit...why…why couldn't have been me, damnit…why you…? Why…?" He clenched Italy's hand tightly as his hand trembled. He imagined his brother giggling with a big smile and calling him 'Fratello' all the time. His shoulders trembled. "Damnit Veneziano!" Romano yelled. Romano fell to his knees. "Please…please…Fratello…wake up…please" He held his head in his hands. "Please…" Spain laid a hand on Romano's shoulder as Romano hugged him tightly and cried. Spain led Romano back to one of the seats and held him closely. After the funeral they headed back to the house and Romano walked to his room and to the bed as he lay down and curled up. He closed his eyes, just hoping this was all a dream, that his sweet brother wasn't dead. Spain walked into Romano's room. "I…picked some tomatoes…they're in the kitchen" Spain said, trying to cheer his dear Romano up. But Romano just lay there silently. He didn't feel like moving. Or talking. Or anything.

Chapter 4: (3rd person)

Spain had slept with Romano that night to keep him from crying, holding him closely. Romano had cried nonstop most of the time last night until Spain sang him a Spanish lullaby and he asleep. The next morning Spain woke up and saw that Romano wasn't in bed with him. Spain sat up and rubbed his eyes as he stood up and walked into the living room. He saw Romano sitting on the couch. Spain frowned as he walked over and sat next to him. "Hey Roma…you okay?" he asked softly. Romano was wearing a red long sleeved shirt. It was the middle of summer. Spain glanced at Romano's arm and got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Roma…roll up your sleeves…" Spain said emotionlessly. "Why?" Romano said quietly. "Roll them up…right now…" he repeated. Romano was silent as he tensed up. Spain grabbed Romano's arm gently and rolled his sleeve up as saw that his whole arm was covered in cuts. Spain's eyes went wide. Romano yanked his hand away as he pulled his sleeve back down. "Happy now…?" Romano asked quietly. Tears flooded Spain's eyes. "W-Why?" he asked in a broken voice. "I was depressed okay?! My brother died!" Romano yelled. "That's no reason to hurt yourself Romano!" Spain screamed. Romano froze and looked down. "I know…I'm sorry…" Romano said quietly as his eyes filled with tears. Spain hugged Romano tightly. "Don't do it again…okay?" Spain asked as rocked Romano back and forth in his arms. Romano's heart was shattered, it could not be repaired. "O-Okay…" Romano answered shakily. "I love you my sweet Roma and I will never leave you okay? I promise" he said. Spain hated seeing Romano like this, he hated it so much. He wanted to make his dear Roma feel better. Spain leaned close and gently kissed Romano's lips. Romano blushed lightly and kissed back as he clenched Spain's shirt. "Please don't be sad Roma…Italy would want you to be happy, si?" Spain smiled slightly. Romano nodded. "He would…" Romano said softly. Spain kissed Romano's forehead. "So cheer up, okay?" Spain said. Romano nodded again and wiped his cheeks. He smiled lightly. Spain just sat there and held him for what seemed like forever. "It'll be okay my little tomato…"

Chapter 5: (3rd person)

About 2 years passed and Romano had been getting better about his brother's death. Spain decided that today, December 26, the day after Christmas, he would take his sweet Roma out to the big hill in the park, because it was now covered in snow and they could have a snowball fight. Romano always loved snowball fights. Spain woke Romano up as they both got dressed in warm cloths and headed to the big hill. The traffic was crazy due to all of the road blocks. "Good thing we're walking" Spain chuckled. Romano smiled and nodded, holding Spain's hand. They crossed the street, covered in snow, ice and slush. They got halfway across the road when suddenly Romano heard a loud honk from a diesel truck. Spain turned to see a huge truck coming towards them, sliding on the ice, not able to stop itself. Before Romano could even move he was yanked over and shoved out of the road. Romano quickly turned back to the road just in time to see the truck hit Spain. Romano's eyes went wide. "SPAIN!" Romano screamed and cried as people starred at him. Romano stood up and ran away as his legs trembled. He got to the snowy hill as he into the snow and cried. His eyes went blank from shock and sadness. "Spain…Spain…no…" he cried.

Epilogue: (1st person – Romano)

The snow was so white on that cold winter morning. I stood there and shivered, my breath was visible in the chilling air. The stains on my cheeks from crying were still there. My heart felt so broken, so shattered. The snow fell on my hair as new fresh tears slid down my cheeks "Damn it …" I mumbled to myself quietly. "Damn it …" I repeated. I slowly held the pistol to my head as tears slid down my face. I pulled the trigger.


End file.
